Human
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Mater makes a wish, not realizing the dire consequences.
1. Chapter 1

"I wish me and Lighnin' was in different bodies so I could tell him and it wouldnt be a big complicated mess... and we could be back again for his race..."

It was amazing that a few simple words would turn out so crazy.  
>A loud scream echoed around Radiator Springs as Lightning McQueen awoke, face down on the ground. That isn't what shocked him though. What shocked him, and resulted in him screaming, is he was in the form of something that had been extinct for years upon years. A human.<br>He was surprised he even knew what he was as he stumbled to his feet. He was also surprised to see that he was fully clothed, in a Red and Black jacket, and Black jans with a white stripe down the side, with words inside it that read 'Lightyear'.  
>"the brand of my tires" he mumbled<br>His shoes were bright white with black bottoms, and he gulped as he put out a hand to steady himself against the wall and tried to catch his breath.  
>"this is not good" he rasped to himself "not good at all. Oh not good not good" he stood straight in terror "I have a race in three days!" he hissed "I can't be like this! Oh no!" he sunk back to the floor and put his head in his newly aquired hands.<br>After quite some time he figured he should get up and go see Mater. His best friend would know how to fix this. So he snuck out of his cone, and ran as fast as he could, which was infuriatingly slow. He scowled at the pace, sighing in relief when he crashed into Mater's yard and had gone unseen.  
>He was mildly surprised he had even managed to control the gangly limbs know as legs, but pushed that to the back of his mind as he called for his best friend.<br>"Mater?"  
>"Lightning?" came a response<br>Lightning turned to where the voice came from and almost dropped in shock when there was another human standing in front of him.  
>Lightning gulped.<br>"M-Mater?"  
>The man nodded<br>"Lightning is that you?" Mater examined the man, taking in his outfit and then his shining blue eyes and blonde hair. Lightning gulped and nodded.  
>Lightning finally shook noff his shock and examined Mater. The newly human tow truck was wearing light brown pants, black shoes, and a dark brown vest with a white long sleeve shirt under it, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was brown as well, as were his shining brown eyes. Last but not least he had a brown hat sitting atop his head.<br>Lightning sighed  
>"is anybody else like this?"<br>Mater shook his head  
>"no. They're all still cars" Lightning was nodding "look, Lightning, I need to tells you somefin'"<br>"Can it wait Mater? We should go talk to the others"  
>"yes... okay" Mater sighed and allowed his friend to lead the way out of his shack and into the town.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

They nervously walked off of Mater's property and tried to sneak into town. About halfway there, they were surrounded by their friends, demanding to know what they were.  
>"guys calm down!" Lightning shouted and everyone fell silent, staring at him "Its me, Lightning McQueen, and this is Mater"<br>"sup"  
>Everyone stared that them in silence, disbelief on their faces. Finally Sally said<br>"but stickers, you have a race in three days. You're supposed to be on the interstate by tomorrow afternoon heading to California"  
>Lightning sighed, pulling a hand through his blonde shaggy hair.<br>"I know" he rasped tiredly, his mind a ball of utter confusion "I don't know how this happened... but no matter what, I'm getting to that race, and I'm going to win"  
>There was a raspy chuckle before a shaky voice said<br>"you're a human, squishy"  
>Everybody glanced at her for a moment, before turning back to him<br>"McQueen, you're a human now, man" Fillmore pointed out "that isn't going to happen"  
>Lightning narrowed his eyes<br>"oh it will. I promise you that. No matter what, I will win that race. I'm Lightning McQueen, and Im NOT going to back down"  
>Without another word he turned and stomped away. Mater hurriedly followed him with a worried glance on his face.<br>"you okay, Lightnin'?" he asked when he had caught up to Lightning's slow jog  
>Lightning sighed, stopping just in front of Mater's home.<br>"no Mater" he paused "I'm not..." he sighed again "I'm so confused. Now that I'm... human... I can't race" he looked up at Mater, despair in his blue eyes "Mater... racing is my life. You know that" he looked away and sank to the ground, putting his face in his hands  
>Mater took a seat beside him and placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder<br>"Lightnin'?" Lightning looked over at him "I'm going to help you win that race. Okay?"  
>"how?"<br>Mater shrugged  
>"I dunno. We'll train. do some more of that there... uh..."<br>"jogging?" Lightning supplied  
>Mater nodded<br>"yes. joggin'. Thank you. And when you is used to it, we'll work up to running"  
>Lightning allowed a smile to spread across his lips<br>"thank you, Mater"  
>In a surprisingly human gesture Lightning gently put his arms around his friend and pulled him close, resting his chin on Mater's shoulder, unsure what he was doing was even called.<br>Mater smiled, a huge blush on his cheeks.


End file.
